Madara at Monster Academy
by DarkKesono
Summary: After almost being killed by Hashirama. Madara meets a deity that gives him a chance of a better life. MadaraXHarem
1. Chapter 1

"This is the end for you Madara for I have won and you have lost!" Hashirama said as he stared down at the battle torm body at his feet.

"No, for if I am to die I will take you with me. So you can no longer currupt the people of the leaf to believe that you are the light, and I am the dark." Madara replied as he struggled to get up off the ground.

"Ah, but it is to late everybody believes that you are a traitor already. Even your clan betrayed you." Hashirama told him as he stomped on his chest.

"Even so that might be, but if I can at least save one from your curruption I will be content." Madara said as he smiled and then laughed.

"What are you laughing about you fool?"

"I'm laughing for you will not get to kill me!" Madara yelled as he casted _**Kamui**_ that sucked his body in to it's dark embrace.

'_Is this the end for me?' _Madara wondered as his eyes opened to a blinding light.

"Hello Madara." a feminine voiced greeted him.

"Where am I? Is this hell or is this heaven?" Madara asked as he look at a glowing woman.

"This is neither heaven or hell this is limbo." the woman told him as she stop glowing to show a blonde hair woman in a pure white kimono.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here for you have died before your time. Killed by the very person you called a friend all because he could not taint your mind with his lies."

"So, what will happen to me now?" Madara asked

"Normally you would be judged and then sent to either heaven or hell, but I need you for a specific task."

"And what task is that?"

"In a distant time of a different reality, a boy that was to help his world died at birth, and I need you to go there and become him."

"So in theritical terms I will basically be reborn as him right?" Madara asked as he thought it over.

"Yes, and to help you I will allow you to keep your eien mangekyou sharingan to help you on your journey." the blond woman said as she started to glow with raw power.

"Are you going to tell my why I am going there for?" Madara asked her

"Ah, but Madara where would be the fun in it if I told, rather than you find out as time flows." She told him as she glowed ever brighter than before.

"Wait before I go what is your name?" Madara asked as he started to glow and started to dissapear.

"My name is as you mortals say, Kami."

In another time and place a woman and man are crying as they watch doctors and nurses try and revive their newborn son.

And finally after what seem like hours when really it was about a couple of minutes one of the doctors looked up at them and said with a smile

"Mr. and Mrs. Aono you are the mother and father of a perfectly healthy baby."

"Please give me my baby." Mrs Aono asked as she held her arms out promting the doctor to give the baby to her.

"What shall be his name?" The doctor asked her

"His name shall be Madara... Madara Tsukune Aono."

**DONE**


	2. AN!

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012


	3. GO HERE PLEASE!

Go to This Website and help save our stories!

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
